


The Greatest Gift

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Greatest Gift

Harry handed Severus the last present left under the Christmas tree. Garish Gryffindor red and gold paper clashed with the Slytherin green and silver ribbon. Opening the box, Severus found another box. And then another and yet another.

"Potter." Severus glared.

"Just keep going, Severus," Harry said softly, eyes bright with some unnamed emotion.

Inside the last box was a scroll of parchment. Severus unrolled it slowly.

_Congratulations! You and your spouse will become parents of a baby girl August 6, 2003._

_-St. Mungo's Obstetrics Ward_

Severus dropped to his knees and kissed Harry's still flat stomach reverently. 

A baby.


End file.
